Get it rigth
by Phantalassas
Summary: Kasamatsu normalmente era el de las decisiones "correctas" sin embargo, esta vez quizá necesite un poco de ayuda.


**Notas de inicio:** Escrito para el concurso de Amantes del Kikasa, una página en fb.

Oh god, no sé si logré entrar al plazo, pero ff tiene mi infinito desprecio, o quizá es sólo que la tegnología me odia y no me deja subir las cosas como gente.

 **Advertencias:** No-beta, que lo haya hecho yo.

 **Disclaimer:** KnB no me pertenece, gracias al cielo.

* * *

 **Get it rigth**

* * *

Kasamatsu giró su pluma mientras miraba fijamente el folio en blanco que tenía delante del escritorio, la primera semana de clases siempre había sido esencial para él. Momento donde tenía que acomodar su itinerario al cambio entre la dulce época de vacaciones y la carga académica que traía la universidad.

—Hey, Kasamatsu—llamó una voz conocida desde afuera de su cuarto, Moriyama aparecía por la entrada con un par de bebidas calientes en cada mano— ¿Aún obsesionado con el horario?—preguntó poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras avanzaba hasta él y le ofrecía una de las bebidas.

—Algunos preferimos tener todo bien organizado, cabeza hueca—respondió él mientras le veía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Quizá aún molesto con el universo porque al parecer su amigo parecía no sufrir de problemas en el área estudiantil aun cuando se encontrara tonteando buscando chicas cada cinco minutos.

Moriyama sin embargo sólo hizo un gesto con los labios, mirándolo como un niño pequeño y soltando una media risita.

—Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian, aunque ya estemos dos años aquí.

Cierto, pensó Kasamatsu. Aunque no exactamente por el hecho de que su amigo aún desprestigiara sus maneras cuando se refería a los estudios. Si no, más bien, recordando el tiempo que ya tenían juntos como compañeros de piso y universidad.

La dinámica con Moriyama no había cambiado mucho desde sus años de escuela, aún sin Kobori cerca de ellos con la misma frecuencia de antes –ciertamente el muchacho los visitaba frecuentemente, y daba gracias al cielo por ello, a veces se necesitaba de un poco más de ayuda para meter algo de sentido común en la cabeza de su algo descerebrado amigo-

Sin embargo podía decir que compartir piso y más horas juntos de lo que hiciera cuando aún estuviera en la escuela, había fomentado que ambos se hicieran más cercanos. Y, por ende, que al parecer Kasamatsu ahora le resultara un poco más fácil de leer a Moriyama.

Sólo un poco.

—Oh quizá—dijo el mentado, con una sonrisa de lado mientras se sentaba en la cama de Kasamatsu y le miraba con una sonrisa sabida en el rostro—sólo estás más neurótico de lo común porque un cierto alguien vendrá a la universidad este año.

Quizá más que un poco. Estúpido Moriyama.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando—dijo Kasamatsu, intentando ignorar la mirada de su amigo fija en su cabeza.

—Oh vamos, vamos—dijo él, riendo un poco—que no te de pena, Kasamatsu. ¿Cuánto ya ha sido?—y para ese momento Kasamatsu podía sentir su ceja derecha comenzar a saltar—Casi dos años, o ¿un poco más?

Pero Kasamatsu sólo fue capaz de lanzar un bufido sufrido mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra el escritorio, seguido por una pequeña risa de su compañero.

Finalmente, respondió.

—Pronto… pronto será un año y medio.

Y sin la necesidad de que Moriyama lo puntuase él podía saber que se estaba sonrojando. Algo que siempre se reprocharía era esa pequeña facilidad que el otro muchacho tenía para sacarle reacciones así de sentidas cuando se trataba de su relación amorosa, quizá fuera sólo porque Yoshitaka le conocía desde que ambos eran muy jóvenes y sabía dónde picarle para que terminara sonrojándose como un adolescente.

O quizá también estaba el hecho que hacía poco seguía siendo uno. Y también, que cada vez que su mente le llevaba hasta Kise se sentía ciertamente como uno.

—Y aún siguen en la fase de la luna de miel—dijo con un tono en extremo meloso que sólo hizo que su estómago se retorciera sin gracia.

— ¡Cómo si hubiéramos tenido una de esas, idiota!

Y en parte era cierto. Kise y él habían empezado su relación cuando Kasamatsu ya hubiera dejado la escuela. Sin embargo, aún entre las visitas de los del tercer año a su antigua escuela o las _sorpresas_ de Kise al aparecerse en su pequeño apartamento durante los fines de semana largos o símiles. No es como si pasaran suficiente tiempo juntos para mostrarse completamente acaramelados y sin poder despegarse el uno del otro.

 _No es como si fuéramos acaramelados en primer lugar._

Se recalcó Kasamatsu mientras se daba una bofetada mental, demasiado superado por la hipotética imagen suya actuando de esa manera con Kise.

Moriyama hizo un gesto con los labios mientras le miraba de mala gana.

—Bien habrían podido, con lo que les llevó dejar de fingir que no sentían nada el uno por el otro.

Y lo segundo que le sorprendió del hecho de saber que Kise realmente sentía algo por él –Si debía ser sincero, aún no podía terminar de entender aquello, a veces se sentía muy irreal. Era que, al parecer más sus amigos ya sabían de eso antes que él mismo. _Maldición,_ incluso sabían lo que él sentía. Aunque dándoles algo de crédito, Kobori era bastante observador y Moriyama, aún con todas las cosas que siempre le criticara, era su amigo más antiguo.

—No me lo recuerdes.

Porque debía admitir que tampoco había sido agradable tener que aguantar luego a su compañero de piso molestarlo tarde y noche sobre el rubio, aunque un par de menciones de su _muy exitosa_ vida amorosa había sido suficiente para que sus burlas disminuyeran un poco. Aunque quizá eso había sido un golpe un poco bajo, algo.

Moriyama rió con un poco más de gracia, dejando que la carcajada fluyera normalmente.

— ¿Pero, es eso lo que te tiene así?—Preguntó, tanteando terreno. Moriyama sabía que su amigo era de estresarse sobre muchas cosas, o quizá si lo ponía desde el punto de vista de Kasamatsu era tomarse a pecho todo aquello en lo que se metía. Y, con Kise no era la excepción. Aun cuando sólo eran miembros del mismo equipo, Kasamatsu siempre se había esforzado con todo lo que tuviera que ver con Kise. No dejando que el rubio se tomara a poco el entrenamiento, viendo que lo cumpliera, e incluso creyendo en su habilidad.

Kasamatsu sin duda se tomaba todo en serio, no es que se quejara, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su amigo.

Aunque, podría trabajar en eso de fruncir el ceño, le daba una apariencia algo amenazadora para aquellos que no le conocieran, se dijo mentalmente.

Kasamatsu por su parte sólo le miró largamente, aún con el rostro apoyado en escritorio.

—Algo…

Dijo, con un todo quizá demasiado parco o sin su clara molestia presente en él. Cosa que su amigo no dejó pasar desapercibida, pero notando que Kasamatsu rápidamente cambió su posición para acomodarse mejor en el escritorio y dar un largo trago a su bedida, luciendo un poco menos tenso que cuando él hubiera llegado, pensó que estaba bien dejarlo pasar.

Un par de semanas y Kasamatsu se acostumbraría a la idea.

 _Serás su senpai nuevamente._ Medio se rió Moriyama en su mente, no es que Kise hubiera dejado de usar el título con ninguno de ellos de cualquier manera.

* * *

La universidad era inmensa.

Fue lo primero que llegó a la mente de Kise cuando vio el campus por primera vez, aún con los gigantescos gimnasios de Kaijou, los de ese lugar eran un nivel completamente diferente.

No sólo aquello, sería tonto si quiera querer comparar el tamaño de todo el campus de su escuela con el lugar donde pensaba estudiar ahora.

Y ese pensamiento sólo se hizo más fuerte una vez que él realmente se convirtió en parte del cuerpo estudiantil. Una cosa era pasar el rato con Kasamatsu-senpai, en sus pequeñas visitas sorpresa mientras Moriyama-senpai le mostraba el campus-o más bien intentaba, pues se distraía con alguna chica bonita de rato en rato.

 _Algunas cosas nunca cambian,_ se decía Kise encontrando que incluso había extrañado eso de los viejos días en Kaijou.

Los compañeros de clase tampoco estaban mal, había logrado conocer a un montón de personas tan sólo el primer día. Bueno, eso podía atribuirlo simplemente a que era él. Desde pequeño siempre parecía que dirigía la atención hacia él, de una u otra manera. Al menos eso era lo que sus hermanas mayores siempre decían –dejando de lado que ahora era un modelo bastante popular entre las muchachas de su edad, cosa que sólo incrementaba el efecto.

Era fácil relacionarse con ellos, y parecía que era un grupo animoso con el cuál no tendría problemas para llevarse bien. Incluso al momento de instalarse, la agencia se había encargado de conseguirle un pequeño departamento cerca de la universidad que también estaba cerca de una de sus oficinas, de esa manera no había manera de que perdiera las clases o sus sesiones.

Todo parecía ir viento en popa. Y el día aún no terminaba.

Después de todo aún faltaba lo que él más había estado esperando.

Cuando su última clase hubiera terminado no perdió tiempo y corrió hasta la puerta principal de la universidad, donde él y Kasamatsu-senpai habían acordado verse.

Un par de personas le llamaron en su camino al lugar, rápidamente les reconoció como sus nuevos compañeros de curso pero él se excusó con una pequeña sonrisa, no dejando que detuvieran su marcha.

Cuando finalmente vio a Kasamatsu no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreír, mientras le llamaba efusivamente y agitaba uno de sus brazos.

— ¡Kasamatsu-senpai!

El mentado giró el rostro mientras le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios y movía su mano parsimoniosamente de un lado a otro.

—Kise, hacía tanto no te veía—Saludó también Moriyama. Kise se sintió algo culpable por haber reparado en su presencia sólo en ese momento.

—Moriyama-senpai, ha sido un tiempo—devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa amplia—No sabía que usted también iba a esperar por mí.

El mentado sólo negó un par de veces con su mano, mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa sabida.

—Sólo quería saludarte, no quiero ser una tercera rueda no pedida.

—Moriyama…—murmuró Kasamatsu claramente conteniendo su enfado.

—Sabes que es verdad, luego no quiero escuchar que te quejes—acometió el muchacho, pero rápidamente cambió su actitud para despedirse, esperando huir de la furia de su amigo—Sea como sea, nos vemos en casa. Hasta luego, Kise.

Dijo un poco más rápido de lo normal, antes de emprender su camino lejos de ellos.

Kasamatsu bufó de mala gana no divertido por las bromas de su compañero mientras Kise sólo movía nuevamente efusivo sus brazos para despedirse de su superior. Agradeciendo silenciosamente que tuviera tiempo a solas con Kasamatsu-senpai.

Giró el rostro un poco, viendo como el otro muchacho ahora sólo parecía tener un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas mientras lucía algo fastidiado.

Kise sonrió, Kasamatsu-senpai era a veces muy fácil de avergonzar.

— ¿Nos vamos?—Sugirió.

Kasamatsu le vio por un largo segundo, antes de asentir y comenzar a caminar, rumbo al departamento de Kise

* * *

El calor invadió el rostro de Kasamatsu mientras sentía que las manos de su novio recorrían el mismo desde el borde de su mandíbula hasta su frente.

—Kasamatsu-senpai—le escuchó murmurar, con su aliento cálido chocando contra la piel de Kasamatsu, mientras buscaba sus labios listo para tomarlos de nuevo.

Así como estaban, arrimados sobre uno de los nuevos colchones del rubio Kasamatsu podía sentir la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas y el calor intenso invadiendo su cuerpo entero. Kise era como una llamarada que se manejaba para meterse bajo su piel, dejándolo confundido y bastante más ansioso por más.

—Kise…deberíamos salir ya—logró decir, mientras sentía que una de las manos del muchacho dejaba su rostro lista para bajar un poco por su pecho, llegando casi al abdomen, pero Kise sólo dibujo una sonrisa coqueta mientras susurraba a su oído.

—Vamos a quedarnos así un poco más.

Kasamatsu no encontró manera de contradecirle.

* * *

El primer semestre de Kise era todo y más de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado cuando le mencionaran la universidad.

Las clases eran un poco más complicadas que en la escuela, aunque para ser honesto intentar seguirle paso a la curricula ahora era un poco más fácil, quizá por toda la influencia que Kasamatsu-senpai había tenido sobre él durante esos últimos años. Vaya, aún lejos no le dejaba vaguear ni un poco.

— _¡Kise-kun!_

Escuchó que un grupo de muchachas le llamaban no muy lejos de allí y sonrió en respuesta mientras movía una de sus manos listo para alcanzarles.

Otra cosa que debía decir le había parecido una agradable sorpresa era que mucha más gente allí parecía llevarse bien con el tipo de personalidad que proyectaba. Esa extrovertida y bastante simplista que siempre traía para poder interactuar mejor con el mundo sin tener que tomarlos mucho en consideración era perfecta para ese lugar, se dijo, aunque esos muchachos no pudieran contar como amigos –mucho menos al nivel que lo serían los chicos en Kaijou, o sus compañeros de la generación milagrosa- sin lugar a duda estaban bien para pasar el rato.

Y también, debía agregar quizá sintiéndose un poco culpable consigo mismo, ahora que no pensaba continuar con su corta carrera en el baloncesto. Era capaz de explorar otros aspectos de su vida.

* * *

Moriyama era un hombre observador, habilidades para detectar chicas lindas de lado, también. Aún desde sus años de escuela había sido capaz de ver un poco más allá de todo lo que sus compañeros mostraban con algo de facilidad –al menos, si se trataba de sus amigos y camaradas más cercanos- así que no era extraño que él mismo hubiera notado que Kise parecía relucir mucho más que cuando aún era un novato en la escuela.

Aunque quizá eso es sólo natural, también se decía. Kise de por sí tenía una personalidad bastante sociable y encandilaba a quien conociera; hombres y mujeres. – _oh, cállate Kasamatsu, sabes que es verdad-_ Así que no era sorpresa ver que pareciera un pez en el agua en la universidad, incluso sus maestros parecían encantados con el muchacho –al menos parecía que sus notas eran suficientemente buenas como para eso, _vaya, quizá uno de todos tus intentos de ponerlo en línea sí sirvió, Kasamatsu._

Pero, igualmente por esa gran cualidad que tenía, había algo que no había podido pasar de vista.

—Hey, Kasamatsu…

Su amigo, aún con su característico temperamento y sus modos más calmos y parcos en casa, últimamente parecía apagado. O quizá, si tenía que ser un poco más acertado con sus descripciones, diría que parecía _perdido._ Era como si tuviera la mente en algún otro lado, pensando en sólo podrá saber él que.

Y como últimamente esa semana, el chico no le contesto. Moriyama no sabía si sus palabras realmente no le alcanzaban o si él sólo le ignoraba.

—Tierra llamando a Kasamatsu—dijo mientras picaba una de sus mejillas con una pluma. Ambos habían salido al patio del campus y ahora estudiaban para una de sus posteriores clases. Oh debería decir que él estudiaba – _claro que podía, no fueran a creer que sus buenas notas eran sólo cosa de suerte-_ Pues Kasamatsu parecía ver sin muchas ganas en la dirección de la facultad de Kise.

—Hey, ¿qué haces?—se quejó el muchacho al segundo siguiente, apartando sin cuidado la mano de Moriyama.

Él suspiró de mala gana, mientras le miraba con un mohín en los labios.

—Haz estado actuando así por semanas—dijo rodando los ojos—¿qué te pasa, se puede saber?

Preguntó con un ligero tono de molestia. Kasamatsu sólo mostró ligeros signos de inconformidad.

—O es que tienes que salir con tu novio y no puedes sacar la idea de tu cabeza—dijo con tono demasiado meloso para ser tomado en serio.

Sin embargo, aunque dijera eso, la verdad ese par no había incrementado las veces que se veían _tanto_ , o al menos no como Moriyama hubiera esperado que lo hicieran una vez estuvieran juntos nuevamente.

Y, siendo franco, realmente le gustaría que la razón por la cual Kasamatsu actuaba tan extraño era porque no sabía cómo controlar sus sentimientos de amor eterno por Kise.

 _Bueno,_ se dijo mientras su yo mental se daba una gran palmada en la cara, _eso había sonado muy fuera de personaje, incluso para su kasamatsu mental._

—Para nada—rebatió Kasamatsu mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido, aunque con los ojos un poco menos brillantes a lo que él estuviera acostumbrado—Kise saldrá hoy con compañeros de clase y yo… aún tengo mucho que estudiar.

Moriyama entonces sintió que sus hombros bajaban un poco, sintiendo algo extraño posarse en su estómago al mismo tiempo.

Pero simplemente asintió, soltando un quedo _ya veo._

Quizá después de todo sí era Kise por lo que Kasamatsu actuaba de esa manera, sólo que no de la manera en la que a él le hubiera gustado.

Kasamatsu no era alguien tonto. Nunca lo había sido.

Y, aunque mucha gente no lo creyera, tampoco era alguien emocionalmente distante ni nada por el estilo.

Sabía que muchas veces terminaba pareciendo alguien muy duro que no tomaba en consideración los sentimientos de los demás, o que simplemente esperaba mucho de ellos. Y si bien, lo último se aplicaba muy bien para el baloncesto, donde no dejaba que alguien no diera todo de sí. Cuando se trataba de emociones, él era un tanto diferente.

Aunque no sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con sus propias emociones, era un poco más fácil si le pedían que tratara de entender a otros. Quizá porque había crecido como hermano mayor y como capitán, como el que siempre tiene que tomar la decisión _correcta_ había influido un poco.

Desde muy joven había tenido que tratar de tomar la decisión _correcta_ no sólo para sí, sino también para los demás. Y aunque al parecer tendía a hacer eso con todo, algo le decía que en las relaciones las cosas no funcionaban así.

Enamorarse de Kise había sido la primera cosa no _correcta_ que había pasado en su vida. O que, había _decidido._ Si trabajaba con la idea de que uno decide de quién se enamora, lo cual tampoco terminaba de hacer sentido en su mente. Sin embargo, mentirse de esa manera le había servido un poco para sentirse en control de sus emociones cuando había empezado a salir con el muchacho, ya que sentirse superado por las situaciones no era algo a lo cual Kasamatsu estuviera acostumbrado, y prefería no tener que experimentarlo de ninguna manera.

Sin embargo, cuando el tiempo había pasado se había dado cuenta de que realmente no podía _decidir_ querer a alguien, simplemente lo sentía. Y aquellos sentimientos comenzaban a ganarle en terreno y amplitud a lo que alguna vez hubieran querido ser sus intentos por ocultar qué tan grandes eran estos.

Así que si bien no podía decidir sobre sus sentimientos, al menos sabía qué haría si en algún momento estos tenían que cambiar. Si no podía evitar lo que sentía por Kise, al menos se encargaría de que sus sentimientos no fueran una clase de cadena que atara a Kise a su lado.

Muchos habrían argumentado que era muy derrotista de su parte pensar en el final de una relación que apenas comenzaba a florecer, pero Kasamatsu sólo les habría mirado con los ojos en blanco y quizá hubiera reído con un poco de gracia.

No era ser derrotista pensar que la persona que quería en algún momento dejara de quererle. Él, nuevamente, no era tonto. Sabía de la historia de Kise, conocía su personalidad, sabía de las cortas relaciones que hubiera tenido en el pasado. Lo rápido que parecía congeniar con alguien y también lo rápido que parecía pasar sus enamoramientos.

Por eso nadie podía culparle cuando dijera –o revelara, cosa que no pensaba hacer- que estaba un poco sorprendido de que aún estuvieran juntos.

Sin embargo, uno de sus miedos se cumplió cuando el rubio había comenzado a asistir a la universidad. Si Kise al parecer no se había aburrido de él aún teniendo el inri de la distancia sobre ellos era quizá porque su mente no parecía tener espacio para algo que no fuera el mismo Kasamatsu y el baloncesto en sus días de estudiante. Pero ahora, era como si un gran mundo nuevo se le abriera. Y alguien como Kise, sin lugar a dudas fácilmente podría tomar lo que quisiera de él sin muchos problemas.

—Demonios.

Dijo soltando un bufido exasperado, pues pensamientos así deberían dejar de rondar su mente.

Sin embargo, desde hacía un tiempo para el presente, lo hacían.

Y con mucha intensidad.

* * *

Cuando Moriyama escuchó la idea abandonar los labios de su amigo, no pudo evitar soltar la taza que estaba lavando, haciendo que esta se estrellara contra el lavamanos y se hiciera miles de pedazos.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?—amonestó Kasamatsu mientras se ponía de pie de la silla del comedor y se apresuraba a ver si su amigo no se había hecho daño o algo por el estilo—Moriyama, deberías tener más cuidado o…

—Kasamatsu.

En otro momento su amigo quizá se habría molestado porque él le cortara, pero ahora a Moriyama no podía importarle menos.

Especialmente porque aún no podía terminar de creer lo que había escuchado.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—¿Eh?

Él le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Moriyama sólo repitió su pregunta

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Esta vez su cuestionamiento sí pareció calar en Kasamatsu, pues le miró en silencio por un largo minutos.

—Lo que escuchaste…

E incluso tardó unos segundos en terminar de completar la idea.

—Creo que… debería terminar con Kise.

—Kasama…

Pero no pudo terminar, porque esta vez fue él quien le temrinó cortando.

—Sabes que es para mejor—dijo, aunque su tono claramente mostraba que era algo que él no quería hacer—él ahora podrá conocer gente nueva, ¿no viste lo feliz que luce últimamente? Puede buscar algo mejor para él.

 _Pero qué hay de ti…_

—No soy yo lo que él sigue necesitando.

 _Y cómo puedes decir esa clase de cosas._

Aunque esos eran los pensamientos que azotaban su mente sin descanso, Moriyama se encontró sin poder verbalizar ninguno de ellos.

Sólo pensando que aún no podía creer que su amigo se fuera a dar por vencido, especialmente con Kise.

* * *

Cuando Kise escuchó las palabras salir de los labios de su novio no podía creerlo, así que se obligó a parpadear un par de veces y dar un pequeño golpecito en su frente con la base de su palma. Como si de esa manera lo que sea que hubiera dejado su lugar y ahora le hiciera escuchar cosas dejara de molestar.

—Kasamatsu-senpai—dijo, con un tono de voz que hubiera podido parecer una risa nerviosa o un ligero sonido de desolación. Para ese caso, quizá era ambos—Perdone, pero puede repetirlo de nuevo.

Y Kise únicamente sintió que el peso del universo entero le caía sobre los hombros cuando vio a la persona que más quería tomar un largo respiro y repetir lo mismo otra vez.

 _Quería terminar. Kasamatsu-senpai. Quería terminar todo con él._

Y eso había ocurrido ya hacía dos semanas y media.

Sin embargo el recuerdo seguía más que fresco en la mente de Kise, martillando, taladrando diariamente.

Se encontraba sentado en su apartamento, se sentía mucho más vacío que antes. Se preguntaba por qué, si nada se había movido de lugar y no había quitado nada.

Quizá porque algo faltaba, pero era en su interior.

* * *

Moriyama sentía que quería golpear algo. Si ese algo era su amigo, con mucha más razón.

Sin embargo no iba intentar agredir a Kasamatsu sólo porque fuera un poco estúpido cuando se refería a cómo actuar con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Ya que después de intentar sacarle palabra por palabra la razón completa de porqué había decidido terminar con Kise, no había encontrado manera de entender cómo funcionaba la cabeza de su amigo.

Quizá era verdad que Kasamatsu se tomaba todo demasiado en serio, especialmente a él mismo, pero también era cierto que a veces parecía no darse el suficiente valor en ciertas ocasiones.

Así que con algo de culpabilidad abrió el celular y se dispuso a enviar un mensaje. Quizá no debería hacerlo, pero no aguantaba ver

* * *

Kise corría a toda velocidad con una sola cosa en mente. Si había aceptado lo que Kasamatsu-senpai había pedido había sido porque creía que él ya no sentía lo mismo por él. Porque de alguna manera la distancia había logrado abrir espacios entre sus sentimientos y sólo ahora parecía ser capaz de decírselo.

Sin embargo, ahora que sabía la verdad, sentía que no podría descansar antes de arreglar este asunto lo antes posible.

Llegó con la respiración entrecortada a la puerta del apartamento de Kasamatsu-senpai. Moriyama-senpai estaba en la puerta y le miraba algo sorprendido por su actitud, agitado y cubierto de sudor. Sin embargo no dijo nada, únicamente le alcanzó la llave e hizo una señal al interior del pequeño lugar, mientras él tomaba el camino por el cual Kise había llegado.

El muchacho tomó aire mientras colocaba la llave en la cerradura. La giró con cuidado y abrió la puerta.

El olor ya conocido de Kasamatsu-senpai le llegó de algún lado y sintió que su estómago se encogía expectante.

—Moriyama—le escuchó llamar desde donde sabía era su habitación—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Sin embargo Kise no respondió, y sólo cerró la puerta. Si su senpai había encontrado aquella acción extraña no lo dijo.

Kasamatsu en su habitación elevó una ceja y se puso de pie, caminando hacia el pasillo, era extraño que su compañero no le respondiera, aún por muy enfadado que hubiera parecido estar cuando él le había contado la razón de sus preocupaciones.

—Moriyama, qué…

Pero no pudo terminar pues la imagen de Kise en el pasillo fue lo que le saludó.

Kasamatsu abrió los ojos de par en par, sin saber como reaccionar, pero no tuvo que hacer mucho, pues Kise fue el primero en hablar.

—Kasamatsu-senpai—empezó, de un movimiento fluido tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

—Kise—intentó cortar, sin éxito.

—Senpai, yo estoy enamorado de usted—dijo rápidamente, logrando que Kasamatsu perdiera las palabras que habían estado bailando en su lengua hasta hace unos momentos—Es algo que he sabido desde hace mucho—continuó aun sujetándole, mientras su voz era bañada con algo parecido a la desesperación—Y entiendo que a veces es difícil pensar que me tomo las cosas en serio o que para mí todo es un juego.

—Kise no…

Pero él realmente no quería decir que los sentimientos de Kise le parecieran un juego, o que él no pudiera tomar decisiones realmente duraderas. Era sólo que… ¿por qué el en primer lugar? ¿Realmente era suficiente como para mantener la atención del rubio todo ese tiempo?

¿Realmente parecía que valiera la pena?

—Pero créeme, Kasamatsu-senpai. Yo voy muy en serio.

Sintió la respiración de Kise más cerca de su rostro, él se había agachado para que pudiera ver directamente en sus ojos.

—Tú eres lo único que se siente correcto para mí, Kasamatsu-senpai—dijo antes de soltar sus manos y envolver al muchacho en un abrazo.

Kasamatsu se permitió expulsar el aire que no sabía que estaba guardando en sus pulmones.

—Por favor, no trates de pensar en qué puedo sentir o no… sólo déjame demostrártelo...

Y fue suficiente, para que Kasamatsu cediera al impulso que había nacido en sus entrañas y se rindiera al abrazo, envolviendo a Kise en sus brazos también.

Kasamatsu normalmente era quien tomaba las decisiones _correctas_ siempre.

Sin embargo, uno no puede decidir sobre el corazón de otros.

Quizá era momento de que Kise le mostrara lo que era correcto para él.

Y, de esa manera, encontrar lo que estuviera bien para ambos. De la mano del otro, crear su pequeño camino de entendimiento un paso a la vez.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Oh god, primer oneshot de Knb, se siente extraño, las ideas que tengo normalmente sólo dan para longfics -este lo iba a ser, pero .. bueno, cough.

Y, sobre los demás fics que aún no actualizo -reverencia infinita- prometo que me pondré al día pronto


End file.
